Wammy's Solar System
by Unchained Insanity
Summary: Okay, I got bored and felt like updating something. This is basically an explanation about the Wammy Solar System. R&R please! no pairings either, btw.


Yay! I'm gonna write a whole story based on a Death Note solar system. Or just explain the Death Note solar system in a story. This will be REALLY short, but I'm going to try to update SOMETHING every weekend or something now. Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own the idea for a Death Note solar system.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Our Solar System<strong>_

_Now, as you know, our solar system contains eight planets, one dwarf planet, a sun, and several meteoroids, asteroids, and comets. As far as we know, there are billions of other galaxies in our solar system. However, today I will explain one in detail. This galaxy we will be studying is an irregular galaxy, with no particular shape or size. The name of this galaxy is Wammy, and it is considered to be one of the brightest galaxies in the entire universe. It has one sun, six planets, and several asteroids. It also has one black hole._

_**Wammy's Planets**_

Mello: Wammy's planet Mello is the second brightest body in the solar system (Not including the sun, L), and the largest one in size. Its surface is very rocky, and a thin layer of ice lies directly under its surface. It is also the closest planet to the sun, and has two moons, Near and Matt (Find out more about Near and Matt in the section titled 'Wammy's Moons'). Mello's atmosphere is mostly consisted of methane and poisonous gases. Occasionally, our Milky Way solar system will receive some strange signals, mostly coming from this planet. We believe these signals to be non-harmful, though most of Earth's population does not know about these signs.

BB: BB is the second closest planet to the sun, the fifth largest in size, and the fourth brightest. There is very little oxygen on BB, though there is enough for strawberries to grow on its surface. Due to the extreme pressure, strawberries are usually crushed as soon as they are big enough to eat, creating strawberry jam. Due to the strawberry jam on its surface, BB's white landscape often looks speckled with dots of red. BB had no moons, and its atmosphere mostly consists of Hydrogen and traces of methane.

Watari: Watari is the third largest planet in the solar system, and is the only planet that revolves in a perfect circle around L. All the other planets revolve around L in ellipses*. Watari is the fifth brightest planet, and third in distance from the sun. Also, Watari is the one that is constantly throwing flames at L to keep it young. Because of this, L can watch over the solar system in peace. Watari is the third brightest body in the solar system, and keeps all the planets in line. Watari's gravitational pull constantly changes depending on the action of the other planets. It often has to increase its gravitational pull when coming across Mello and its moon Near, as Mello's gravitational pull usually causes Near's surface to break.

Misa: Misa is the fourth largest planet in the solar system, the eighth brightest body, and the fourth closest from the sun. Its surface landforms mostly consist of sand dunes, and other sandy landforms. Due to the sand, Misa is the densest planet in the solar system. She has three moons, titled Takada, Matsuda, and Rem. There was also evidence of a fourth moon, which was seemingly destroyed by another large body which has yet to be identified. Though Misa is the densest planet, it seems to have the largest ellipse, due to a rather large range of stars directly surrounding it. Misa was actually, at one time, considered a satellite due to the way it seemed to revolve around another planet named Light.

Light (Raito/Kira): Light is the second largest planet in size. It is the fourth brightest planet and fifth in distance from L. Light's surface is completely made of a greenish color rock, probably containing traces of methane. Due to its deadly appearance, we also assume that Light produces large quantities of Carbon Monoxide. Not much is known about this planet since we have not been able to send people out there to observe it. We do know another minor detail though; the planet Light has one moon named Ryuk.

Mikami: In actuality, Mikami is more of a satellite than a planet, but due to certain circumstances and observations, it has all the requirements of a planet. Mikami is the farthest planet away from the sun, earning the rank of sixth farthest away in distance. Mikami is also the smallest planet in the solar system, and considered one of the least important even though crucial information has been found on that planet. Evidence of alien life forms has been found on the planet, and further studies show that at one time, there was even water on the planet. Due to its hard exterior though, we are unable to see if water may still exist under the planet's surface. Mikami is also the seventh brightest planet in the solar system.

* * *

><p>Okay, I know this is late, but I have an excuse! My mom made me go to sleep. I'll try to update something next Saturday, but I have major testing coming this week, so I'll update when I can. This was actually supposed to be a one-shot, but then I was like whatever, and now it's going to be sort of like an encyclopedia made just for the Wammy solar system, so yeah….. And I did attempt to read this over and fix the errors. Just for your guys! XD<p> 


End file.
